Watcher
by freak-4-God
Summary: Sakura is thinking of someone, unaware they are in the room with her. What thoughts does she reveal to this watcher? One-shot. For now.


A/N: I know, I know. I have been neglecting my other stories… vastly. But, I saw a picture of Sasuke and Sakura, and I kind of thought of Itachi, instead of Sasuke. So, now my little voice is telling me to write this story. And, I may need a beta, so if anyone is out there, let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… yet. But this plot is mine.

Chapter 1:

Sakura smiled as she looked out her window. It was a beautiful night. There was almost a glow to the world. She couldn't help but dance around her room a little.

Something moved in the corner of the room and she spun around, eyes searching the room swiftly, but thoroughly. She couldn't see anything, and her brows furrowed in confusion. She slowly turned around and continued brushing her pink hair, more alert than before. "Jeez Sakura. You're a ninja, you should know to be alert at all times."

Sakura moved towards her bed, but before she fully reached it, she stopped and took out a small frame. She looked at the man in the picture. It was the last time she saw him, and the only picture she had of him.

Long, Smokey, black locks. Dark eyes, so full of emotion. Eyebrows that were raised just the slightest. Full lips were quirked in a small smirk, her favorite thing about his face. One knee was outstretched, while the other, was bent with his hand on his knee. She laughed, because it was just so _him._

"When will you be back? I can't help but miss you." She wiped some tears from her face, almost feeling his fingers do it. "I know what you did, but," she furrowed her brows and bent her head, her shoulders shaking, "but I miss you". She fell to her knees, laying the picture on the bed.

She had a small smile, and started talking to the picture as if it was him. "You know, this guy asked me out today, while I was giving my mission report to Tsunade." She stopped, because she could've sworn she felt a chakara spike in the room. She extended her senses, but couldn't find anything.

"His name is Kora. He's an intern at the hospital, and were friends, but I know nobody could ever replace you."

She stared at the picture of him for just a few moments longer. She seemed to be lost in memories. Flashes of trees went by as he tackled her from the treetops. Him telling her that he loved her forehead, because it showed how intelligent she was.

She knew why he left of course. She'd read his file, even if she shouldn't have. She knew that nobody else knew about them knowing each other. Itachi had saved her from some of the girls that picked on her because of her forehead. He saved her, physically, from the girls. But he also saved her emotionally. From that day on, she always hung around Sasuke, hoping to see Itachi. Even if he knew what she was doing, he never said anything. All he did was poke Sasuke in the forehead, glance at her and start walking home.

Then she thought of when he had saved her, right before he left. If she remembered correctly, is was the EXACT night she left. She was lost in the woods, because some girls told her there was a flower there that her new friend Ino would like.

He had come to her rescue, barely covered in blood. She asked if he was ok, and he just stared at her. Finally, he bent down, gave her, her first (and his, though he would never tell her) kiss. He whispered that he would be back. Maybe not that week, month, or year. But he would be back. And then they could be together. That their bond would _never_ break.

She got pulled out her memories and gently set his picture back into her drawer. When she turned around to head to bed, she saw red eyes, calmly looking at her through the dark.

A/N: For shame on me. This did not turn out the way I wanted. I saw a picture where Sasuke was somewhere thinking of Sakura, and she was thinking of him. Shame on me. Itachi just had to slip in there. To tell you the truth, I was daydreaming while writing this. It was funkadelic. Perhaps I should write one… where they actually are AWAY from each other, and thinking of the other. Please tell me what you think. I would like constructive criticism.

Word Count: 627


End file.
